Causa y Efecto
by IGNIZ SOLAE
Summary: Las consecuencias de un día no tan normal en la vida de Leon S. Kennedy
1. Efecto Día 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original pertenecen al maestro Sinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin mas fin que el de entretener al publico, así que por favor no me demanden. **

"Causa y Efecto"

"Efecto-Día 1"

El horario no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar, toda la maldita habitación estaba a obscuras y siempre un reflector de esos que suelen ocupar para iluminar los estadios pegaba de lleno en el rostro de quien tenían al fondo de ese paraje, justo a un par de metros se encontraba una mesa con instrumentos varios, todo parecía estar puesto como para comenzar un interrogatorio de aquellos en los que se va al carajo los tratados de Ginebra.

El incauto se encontraba atado de las muñecas por unas cadenas, las cuales se encargaban de estirarle los brazos mientras lo mantenían suspendido haciendo que sus costados soportaran todo el peso de este, de igual forma, sus piernas se encontraban atadas, estas con cinta para ductos, si de esa cinta gris que se ocupa mucho en las películas americanas para atar y someter a la victima, así como le estaba pasando al muchacho.

La victima estaba inconciente, era rubio, alto, cuerpo atlético, de treinta y tantos años y al parecer aun desconocía que estuviese ahí, bueno, eso cambo hasta que…

-¡DESPIERTA PRINCESA!-Un tipo enorme de piel obscura y tan imponente como ninguno reventó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del rubio el cual de inmediato lo sacó de su sueño, a la vez que con facilidad abría el labio del mismo dejando escapar un poco de sangre, la cual corrió libre por la comisura de su boca.

Como era de esperarse el rubio soltó un aullido ahogado mientras se retorcía en su lugar, ocasionando que el agarre de las cadenas en sus muñecas le lastimase.

-A eso yo le llamo despertar con estilo, K2, a ese golpe le doy una calificación de 10, fue de la proporción adecuada para despertarlo y no noquearlo de nuevo, te felicito- El que había tomado la palabra era un muchacho de las misma edad del incauto, de ascendencia latina, muy delgado a comparación del otro mastodonte que media con facilidad los dos metros y veinte centímetros.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes y por que me tienen aquí?- fue lo que logro decir el rubio una vez superado el dolor inicial en su quijada

-¡NADIE TE AUTORIZO LA PALABRA IMBECIL!- Ladro el latino, acto seguido, el mastodonte reventó un golpe el doble de fuerte justo en la boca del estomago de la victima, la cual de nueva cuenta se revolcó en su lugar mientras perdía el aire de forma abrupta.-Bien niño bonito, al parecer hiciste algo lo suficientemente estupido para hacer enojar a nuestro jefe, pero al parecer no lo fue tanto por que solo nos regalo cinco horas de diversión contigo, así que seré breve con las palabras, yo soy Tito y mi amigo, que creo que comienzas a caerle bien, se llama K2, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerte pasar el mejor rato de tu vida, no me dieron mucha información, solo captura, tortura y déjale libre, hubieras sido otro y quizás después del juego, la cereza en el pastel hubiese sido una bala en la cabeza, pero en fin, en cinco horas las posibilidades son infinitas o ¿Me equivoco K2?

-Para nada Tito, tienes mucha razón, será divertido destrozar a este pobre diablo.

-Bueno, una vez concluida nuestra presentación, solo queda saber, ¿Cómo te llamas princesa?

-Vete a la mierda- apenas hubo de contestar, Tito se acerco de manera muy rápida y sin dudarlo una vez cerca soltó un rodillazo en la entrepierna del incauto el cual grito adolorido.

-Te lo preguntare de nuevo y mas te vale responder correctamente, por que de ello depende que conserves tu asqueroso y mal educada lengua, ¿Cómo te llamas?- sentencio el latino mientras tomaba fuertemente del cabello al rubio.

-Leo…Leon….Scott Kennedy.- una vez contestado, Tito soltó a Leon y fue por una cubeta que estaba debajo de la mesa con utensilios y de nueva cuenta se acerco al rubio para quedar frente a él.

-Espero que disfrute el baño señor Kennedy- dijo en tono burlón para después mojar al agente con el agua que había en la cubeta que hace unos segundos fue a recoger.

Ambos captores comenzaron reír por la expresión que había puesto el rubio después de recibir el agua helada en todo su cuerpo, esta vez ambos se acercaron a la mesa para tomar unos cables que de inmediato colocaron en una batería de auto, esta vez el que se acerco con el utensilio fue K2, que ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó a aplicarle descargas eléctricas con los cabes, primero en los brazos, después en el pecho , las piernas así siguió mientras la habitación se llenaba de alaridos de dolor por parte de Leon y de risas sádicas y dementes por parte de Tito, uno se retorcía de placer el otro de dolor, solo pasaron unos minutos, para que K2 dejara los cables botados y fuera en busca de otro utensilio, Tito se acerco de nueva a cuenta al rubio y mirando muy entretenido su reloj, planto cara a este.

-Y eso, solo han sido 10 minutos…de verdad me voy a divertir contigo maldita escoria…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	2. Efecto Día 2

"Causa y efecto"

"Efecto-Día: 2"

"¿Qué demonios había sido eso?", Era la única pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Leon, después de todo el suplicio que esos degenerados le hicieron pasar, porque eso eran, degenerados, o ¿acaso no era una degeneración el disfrutar mientras torturas a un ser humano?, como sea, después de estar sometido por esas dos bestias, con una facilidad lo dejaron botado en algún callejón obscuro y como si no hubiese sido suficiente, lo metieron en un contenedor de basura, si no fuese porque saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, el rubio hubiese terminado en el camión recolector.

Una vez que se sintió a salvo camino a casa sin dejar de pensar en quien pudo ordenar su captura, pero lo más sorprendente fue que solo ordenaron su tortura, ¿Qué ganaban con solo torturarle?, eso solo rompía su cabeza, no tenía sentido, si, había vivido muchas cosas como agente de la DSO pero nada como tal.

Como pudo logro llegar a su destino, el dolor que sentía era impresionante, estaba afectado de pies a cabeza, como sea se las ingeniaron para no romperle ningún hueso, pero casi lo lograban, el solo acto de respirar era doloroso y mucho peor tener que avanzar en una lenta agonía, de todos modos, ya estaba en casa, avanzo hasta el sofá más cercano y se recostó, pero el gusto le duró poco.

El destino se burlaba cruelmente de él, el teléfono comenzaba a sonar, para irrumpir su momento de paz, nuevamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó y fue a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Si Diga?

-Leon… ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?, tu celular está apagado, tenías que haber llegado hace más de una hora, Collins esta como loco, necesita tu informe de la misión de Bucarest…

-Para Helena…- logró decir el agente, no estaba seguro, pero notaba a Lena bastante agresiva, entendía que el informe era importante pero ¿al grado de tenerla así?, no era normal- Ya no tardo, calma a Collins y dale el sobre azul encima de mi escritorio. – Una vez termino de decir eso, colgó el teléfono y con dificultad se movió al baño para ducharse, ya dentro se despojó de sus ropas que se encontraban sucias, abrió las llaves del agua y entro a la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo.

Comenzó a revisarse, su torso y sus piernas estaban repletas de moretones, cortes ligeros y quemaduras de cigarro, el golpe más fuerte lo tenía en el costado izquierdo, desde su cintura hasta poco antes de la axila tenía un golpe que otro poco y se ponía negro, de ahí dedujo su dificultad para respirar, en sus muñecas aun tenia marcadas las cadenas con las que lo amarraron y al verse en el espejo noto que tenía abierto el labio y no se veía nada bien, tendría que pasar con el médico para descartar complicaciones, de verdad estaba molido.

Su baño transcurrido con normalidad, el agua caliente ayudo a relajar su tensión y le dio un poco más de movilidad pese a las lesiones, seco su cabello, enredo una toalla en su cintura y entro a su habitación, como siempre todo estaba en orden, salvo una cosa, sobre su almohada estaba un juego de llaves y una hoja doblada que desde la distancia podía observar que llevaba su nombre, suspiro, "¿acaso las sorpresas no iban a parar el día de hoy?", pensó el agente, más temprano que tarde, el destino se encargó de decirle de una manera muy irónica, que en efecto, las sorpresas no iban a parar, ya que al revisar quien escribió la carta, noto de inmediato que la letra era de alguien muy cercano a él, comenzó a leer para saber a qué se debía esto.

"_Leon:_

_A medida que han pasado los años, he forjado contigo una relación que va más allá de la amistad, el cariño que te tengo es inmenso, sé que en tiempos recientes nos hemos visto y he disfrutado plenamente cada uno de esos encuentros, de hecho confieso que al escribir esto, mi piel se erizo por el recuerdo de cada uno de los instantes que pase a tu lado._

_Desafortunadamente me entere de dos noticias que me han orillado a tomar esta decisión, porque de hecho, ese es el verdadero objetivo de esta carta._

_Me alejo de tu vida y no por que no te quiera, sino todo lo contrario, sé que entenderás después, eres bueno deduciendo las cosas, pero antes de que te des cuenta que pasa aquí, yo ya estaré lejos, mas por tu bien que por el mío, siempre me he cuidado sola y en esta ocasión no será la excepción._

_Te dejo la copia de las llaves que me diste de tu departamento, no me busques, hablo en serio, cuídate por favor y por lo que más quieras evita a Chris._

_Te quiere por siempre _

_Claire Redfield"_

Si ya de por si su cerebro estaba fundido por el hecho de su episodio de tortura, su cabeza hizo "boom" al terminar de leer la carta, no entendía nada, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor?, Claire se fue y ni si quiera fue capaz de explicar bien el motivo de su partida, el verificar que en efecto las llaves eran las mismas que él había dado solo dio fuerza a las palabras de la Redfield.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, bastante confundido, se agarró la cabeza analizando que podía estar pasando y si el hecho de la partida de Claire tenía alguna relación con la paliza que le habían dado horas atrás.

Sabía que de momento no encontraría la respuesta, además tenía que apurarse si no quería que Helena se pusiese más pesada, se levantó de la cama para buscar ropa y arreglarse , para colmo le peso más el vestirse que el desnudarse, maldecía por lo bajo a eso dos idiotas que ya se encargaría de buscar, nuevamente recordó el suplicio y enfureció, su cabeza era un lio y no sabía cómo resolverlo, tenía mucho que pensar y poco tiempo, muy para su pesar reconocía que el estar así no lo ayudaría, se calmó y termino de arreglarse, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa y enfilo a la agencia, imaginando ya, el sermón con el que despotricaría Collins.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Ya se esto se pone cada vez más bueno, confieso que no hallaba el cómo cerrar el capítulo pero lo logre, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¿Pueden irse imaginando que está pasando en la vida de nuestro rubio agente?**_

_**Yo si se, pero no les digo**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
